Keeping the Moon Dragon
by botskey
Summary: "Someday Tama, when I catch you, I'm not going to let you go!" he yelled. "Oli, you're sweet." she smiled. She left him a long time ago. He promised that if she had ever return, he would keep her, no matter what the cost was. Eleven years later, she returned. Will Oliver be able to keep that promise? Oliver Wood x OC.
1. Return

**It's fun to play in the world that J.K. Rowling has created and she gets the credit. I do not own any characters but the OCs. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on. **

****Story starts during the Chambers of Secrets and loosely follows the story line.

Thanks Allie for the encouragement.

* * *

_Two small children ran through the woods towards a house. Laughter filled the clearing, as they got closer to the house._

_"You know that they'll be heart broken, Elva." Joycelyn said._

_"I know, but it's a great job offer and we'll be closer to Kira's family." Elva said._

_They watched the brown haired boy chasing the girl with pinkish white hair._

_"Try to stay in contact Joy, I'd like to know that things are going well."_

_"I'll send you word when we get to Tokyo."_

_"You have a place to live already?"_

_"We'll be staying at the house that Kira's parents left for us."_

_"That's nice of them. Do you think it will be alright for Tsukiya to stay with us for a while?"_

_"I don't see why not. It would make it easier for us to pack things. She loves how you decorated that room for her. We'll still keep our place in Dublin though."_

_"I'm hoping that they'll be able to see each other again."_

_"You make it sound like it won't."_

_"It's just hard to say when you'll be so far away."_

_"Joy, it will be alright. It's not like they'll forget each other."_

_"I guess that will depend on when we see you next. Not everyone remembers everything from when they were little."_

_"Tama! Wait up!" the boy called out._

_"Quit being slow Oli!" she giggled at him._

_"Someday Tama, when I catch you, I'm not going to let you go!"_

_She stopped and looked at him with a wide grin, when he got closer._

_"Oli, you're sweet."_

_"Tsukiya! Oliver! Come in for dinner!"_

_"Come on Oli!" Tsukiya grabbed Oliver's hand and led him towards the house._

* * *

Eleven years later

"Welcome everyone to another school year. Now that the sorting is done, I would like for everyone to welcome a new transfer student from Mahoutokoro."

I gave a sigh as I straightened out my uniform. I could only hope that I wouldn't confuse too many people. My parents decided to move back to Ireland from Japan because my mother took a job at the ministry. I had some friends there and I knew they would miss me. I smiled slightly as Professor McGonagall gave me a gentle push as she opened the door.

I tried not to look around when I saw everyone looking at me. I focused ahead of me. I reached the front where the stool and hat waited for me. I only hoped that my hair didn't start changing colors on me to show my nervousness. My hair is naturally white and I have teal eyes. I'm a metamorphmagi. At times my hair changes colors to show my mood. I felt like a human mood ring.

I had my shoulder length hair up in a bun with both of my wands through the bun. Yes, I have two wands. I had my white wand that I had when I was in Japan. It's made of sakura wood with Komodo dragon heartstring as its core. My new one, I got after we moved to Ireland. It's made of cherry wood with Chinese fireball dragon heartstring as its core.

I could hear the whispers as I reached the front. I could tell they were trying to figure out what I was. I took a deep breath before I spoke and hoped that my accent didn't sound too odd.

"Konnichiwa.*" I said with a bow. "My name is Tsukiya Ryu. I moved to Ireland from Japan and yes, this is my natural hair color."

I heard the giggles and saw the smiles. I felt a little better.

Then Professor McGonagall motion for me to sit on the stool that was next to her. After I did, she set the hat on my head. I smirked when I heard the hat talking.

_"So much accomplished and much more to learn. You're from two very well known wizarding families and also have strong ties to a Gryffindor. Hmm…."_

"Ravenclaw!"

I removed the hat and headed to the cheering table. I sat down and glanced at all of the smiling faces.

"Hi! I'm Cho Chang. This is Penelope Clearwater and that is Roger Davies." Introduced a girl with long black hair.

I watched and nodded to the other two. I was silently waiting for the bombardment of questions.

"Your hair is an unusual color. I like it!"

"Thanks."

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No. Sorry."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Japan huh?"

"Yep."

"Why did you leave?"

"My mother was offered a position in the ministry with international affairs."

"Wow. Why to Ireland?"

"That's where my mother is from."

I felt better when the food appeared. The other three gave me a funny look as I dug into the sushi.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." I said.

I laughed as each one forked a sushi roll and tried it. I watched as their expressions changed.

"Not bad." Roger said.

After dinner, I followed the three around and they showed me part of the castle on the way to our dorms. It was different from what I was use to, but I was excited for the adventure.

* * *

*Konnichiwa means hello.

Please review.


	2. Charmed

Still own nothing but the oc.

* * *

Next day

I was munching on a cherry muffin for breakfast at the table and watching people go in and out of the hall. I had my hair up in a usual bun with my wands in it and a couple of curls dangling down. I laughed when Cho and Penelope asked if they could call me Kiya. I told them that was fine. The owls stared to come in and I saw a falcon entering the hall, swooped down to me.

"Hi Sora." I said as I offered him some toast.

"He's beautiful." Penelope said.

Sora's feathers were grey with white speckles scattered along his back. I took the letters from him and he stayed for a bit, letting the girls pet him. I glanced around and saw the surprise looks on people's faces. Eventually Sora left.

"Ah, there you are Miss Ryu."

I turned to see Professor Flitwick coming over and handed me my class schedule.

"Thank you professor."

"Your grades have transferred from your other school. Since you have passed your O.W.L.s with O's and E's, you've been allowed to take transfiguration, astronomy, potions, charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts. It's up to you if you want to take any others." he said before he left.

I felt much relief. I was worried that I would have to take arithmancy, and history of magic. I stuffed my letters into my bag and left for class, saying goodbye to the others.

* * *

After a couple of wrong turns, I found my way to the charms room and took a seat towards the back of the room. I pulled out some parchment and my blue quill. I heard thump and turned to my right. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the guy.

"Hi." he said. "My name is Oliver Wood."

"Hi." I stammered. "Tsukiya Ryu."

"Ah right. How do you say your name again?"

I laughed as I wrote my name down and showed him how it was spelt.

"The T is silent."

"Ah."

"If you prefer, you can call me Kiya."

I pulled out one of the letters I got and looked it over. I smiled when I saw the emblem on the back of the envelope. It was a white circle with a green outer rim containing a red dragon with its claw upon a quaffle.

"What's that?" Oliver asked, leaning over.

"It's a letter from Keiko Takahashi."

I snickered when I saw his expression.

"She's on the national quidditch team in Japan." I grinned. " She used to be an alternate for the Toyohashi Tengu, which is the regional team."

"So, do you play?"

I have him a half smile. "No, sorry."

I opened the letter and pulled out the contents. There was a picture of the team and a short note. I handed Oliver the picture and read the note.

_"We miss you. Remember to write often. Keiko."_

"How can you read that?" he asked.

I pulled one of my wands from my hair and tapped the letter. The kanji turned into english letters.

"That was brilliant." he grinned.

I felt my checks flush.

"I thought your hair was white." he said as he reached out and pulled at one of my pink curls.

"It is, but at times changes colors at times, depending on how I'm feeling. I can't always control it." I sighed.

I pulled out the other letter and groaned. My full name was written across it in silver ink.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Oliver teased.

I sighed as I handed him the letter. I waited as he opened and read the letter. I heard him snicker and glanced to see him smiling.

"Your mum sounds nice." he said.

I skimmed the letter after he handed it back.

_Tsukiya Tama_

_Congrats on getting into Ravenclaw. I hope you have fun making new friends. Study hard and remember to take breaks to have fun. Try to play nice with the boys._

_Mom_

"She can be."

"So, if I may ask, what does your name mean?"

I sighed as I turned to see the curiosity on his face.

"Are you going to make fun of me?"

"Not unless you want me to, no."

"My full name means moon jewel dragon."

"Sounds elegant."

I crinkled my nose at him and he laughed.

"All right everyone, let's start with today's lesson." Professor Flitwick called out.

Everyone scrambled to sit down. I tapped my quill and it started to take notes while I listened. Every now and then I would glance over at Oliver. At times, I tried hard not to laugh at his bored expression.

* * *

Hours later

I felt better sitting at the table in the great hall eating dinner. I listened as Cho and Penelope went on about the day's events. Cho was giving Penelope a hard time about a guy named Percy.

"So Kiya, what's with you and Wood?" Roger asked.

"Huh?"

"You two seemed to be quite friendly during charms."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Why so curious?"

"He's a Gryffindor!"

"So? It shouldn't matter to me. I'm not playing Quidditch."

"But still."

"We were just talking."

"Riigghht."

I got up and started to leave. I was tired of Roger questioning me.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved.

I was glad when I reached my door to my room. The silence was relaxing as I changed and crawled into bed. I read for a while before I fell asleep. My mind was curious about the day's events.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Why, why, why?

Still own nothing but the oc. translations and notes are at the bottom. sorry about the long chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

I was glad when the weekend came. I couldn't believe that I survived my first week. I slept in an extra hour before I got up. I decided to have some fun and tease the boys today. I put on a blue knee length qipao* and I let my hair down. I sighed when I looked in the mirror and saw how curly it was. At times I cursed the irish side with the curls. I draped my white cloak over my arm. I put my wands in a pocket inside my cloak. I slipped my shoes on and headed down for some breakfast.

I could almost hear a pin drop when I entered the hall for breakfast. I ignored the jaw drops and whispers. I saw my group of friends and went over to join them.

"Don't you look nice."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Marcus Flint.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry."

"I don't think I want to let go."

"You've been warned then."

I grabbed his arm, turned and threw him over my shoulder. I watched as he flew down the isle from me.

"When someone says let go, you let go! You baka!*" I screamed at him.

"Kiya?"

I turned to see the shocked look on Penelope's face. I sighed as I sat down next to her and dug into some food.

"Sorry. I prefer that if I say to let go, they would listen."

"I think that was bloody brilliant." Roger said.

"Thanks."

"So red hair today?" he asked.

"Wha? Oh, sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It's neat to see what color is next."

I laughed. I glanced around and saw some smiles and headshakes. Soon the chatter picked up again.

"I must say though, you look very nice."

"Thanks. Since it's the weekend, I felt like wearing something different."

"Nothing wrong with that."

I looked around the hall and saw Oliver looking in my direction. I leaned over to Penelope.

"Can I use some of your parchment?"

"Sure."

I took a small piece and scribbled on it. I took out my wand and conjured a small Chinese dragon and rolled up the note before putting it in the dragon's mouth. I gave it a tap on the head before it flew off.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna take a walk around the grounds." I smiled.

I got up and headed towards the entrance. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw the dragon flying in front of Oliver. I giggled as I left.

* * *

It felt good to be outside with the sun shining. I followed a couple of other students down to the quidditch pitch. There were students gathering to try out for spots on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I climb the stairs to the bleachers and found a good spot to watch.

"You know, that dragon message was very clever."

I turned to see Oliver on his broom.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you after the tryouts."

I watched as he flew off and started to organize the tryouts. I watched for a while until more people joined in the stands.

"Looks pretty intense."

"It does."

I smiled when Cho and Penelope sat down next to me.

"Tell me Ryu, when did you become Wood's eye candy?"

We glanced to the right and saw Cedric Diggory.

"Well, Cedric. Last I checked Oliver and I were friends. As far as the eye candy part, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Ryu. He's always watching you."

"I think that you're reading into it too much."

"If you say so."

"Kiya, are you going to stay and watch Ravenclaw try outs?" Cho asked.

"I can."

It wasn't long before the Gyffindors were done and Ravenclaw took the field. Cho left to join the others on the field.

-Plop-

I glanced to the right and left of me and saw two guys.

"Ah so you…" said one red head.

"…must be Ryu." Said the other red head.

"We've heard a lot about you." Both said together.

"Huh? Who are you guys?"

"I'm Fred and he's George Weasley." The first one said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." I grinned.

I noticed Penelope shaking her head as she got up and started to leave.

"I'll see you later Kiya."

I gave her a nod.

"Wood is right. You're nice."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. We wanted to say hi and see if you would like some friends."

"That sounds a bit cheesy, but I guess we could be friends."

"That's good." They said with a grin.

"We should go." Fred said.

"Wood wouldn't like us bothering his girl too much." George said.

"Huh?"

"See you around Ryu!" they waved as they left.

I turned my attention back to the tryouts. I stood up at one point and wrapped my cloak around me.

"That is one wicked looking cloak."

I inwardly smiled when I heard his voice. I could listen to him talk all day. There was a blue dragon on the back of my cloak.

"Thanks, Oliver."

He sat down and we watched in silence.

"Incoming!"

A bludger was heading in our direction. I grabbed my wands and casted a rebound spell with one and had the other ready. The bludger bounce off of the spell and back towards the players. I saw the sly grin on Roger's face.

"Oli, can I borrow your broom?"

He gave me a confused look as he handed me his broom. I held it in front of me until it hovered. I jumped on it and rode it in towards the players when the stopped for a moment. I saw some of their jaws drop when they saw me.

"Roger, you baka! How dare you directly hit that bludger towards me!" I yelled at him.

"You were fraternizing with the enemy!" he scolded.

"We went over this earlier! You have no power over me nor am I your girlfriend! I'm allowed to make friends with who ever I want. You do that again and I'll hex you!"

I held one wand towards his chest. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I don't want to hear anything else from you. Apparently you were a poor choice to befriend." I growled.

I swiveled the broom around and headed back to the stands. I put my wand back into my pocket. I gently stepped off of the broom onto the bench and gave the broom a tap with my foot. It popped up and I grabbed the middle, handing it back to Oliver.

"Thanks Oli. I think Roger still has something stuck up his arse." I sighed.

"I didn't know you could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ride a broom standing up."

I blinked a couple of times and laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I think I'll head back inside."

I headed to the stairs and started down.

"Oi!"

I turned to see Oliver following me.

"I'll walk in with you."

"Thanks Oli, you're sweet."

* * *

Later on

I was sitting in the common room working on homework. Penelope and I were sharing a table, having our homework sprawled out on it. Every now and then we would mutter something and start laughing. We heard a loud bang causing us to jump. Cho came running in.

"Kiya!"

"What's wrong Cho?"

"I don't know what's going on, but Roger is acting weird. I think he's gone mental."

"Huh? Slow down."

"What in the world were you thinking?" we heard.

Roger came storming in with a scowl on his face. A few of the other players ran up behind him.

"Davies don't!" one called out.

"How dare you talk to him!" Roger yelled at me.

"I can talk to who ever I want to!"

"I thought we had something Tsukiya!"

My jaw dropped open. The whole common room went silent.

"All we had was friendship! Nothing more! I don't know where you're getting these ideas!" I yelled.

Roger grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him.

"You're mine!" he hissed.

I tried pulling away from him.

"I belong to no one! You have no right to say otherwise. Let go of me!"

"No."

"You're hurting me."

Penelope tried to pull Roger away, but he shoved her to the side. I pulled out my wand and hex him. He froze up and fell over. I looked at everyone.

"I can't be in here if he's going to be like that."

"That's not like him." Cho said. "He's never violent."

"Until he calms down, I should leave for a bit."

"Kiya!"

I ran out of the room and into the hallway. I felt the tears running down my face.

* * *

After wandering the halls for a bit, I slowed down. I wasn't sure where I had ended up at. I leaned against one of the walls and looked out of the window.

"Ryu?"

I looked over and saw Fred and George.

"Hi guys."

I missed the concerned look on their faces as they each flanked me.

"You're coming…" Fred said.

"… with us." George said.

They linked arms with me and led me towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Wattlebird." they said.

I watched as the portrait swung open. I followed them in and Fred gestured for me to sit on one of the couches. I didn't see where George disappeared to as Fred sat next to me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I dunno. I don't think I should go back to my room tonight."

I heard some footsteps running towards us and we looked up. Angelina plopped down on the other side of me as Oliver knelt down in from of me.

"Tama, what's wrong?" he whispered.

My eyes went wide when I heard him call me by my middle name. No one has called me by that in years. The tears started coming down again.

"Something is wrong with Davies. We don't know what it is but he hurt me."

"He what?!" they all said.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed them the bruises that were forming from when Roger grabbed me. The whole story tumbled out as I looked at the floor. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

"You should stay here tonight."

"Maji?*"

I saw Oliver's face soften.

"Everything will be fine."

We heard some commotion coming from the portrait. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall entered the common room.

"There you are! Everyone was worried." Professor Flitwick said.

"I don't think everyone was." I snorted.

"So what happened?"

I glanced at Fred, Angelina and Oliver. They gave me a nod while Angelina rubbed my back.

"Well, I don't know what has gotten into Davies lately, but he's been getting angry at me for talking to people who are not in Ravenclaw." I started.

I went on and told them that it's been going on since the first day of classes up till the fight from earlier. I showed them the bruise on my arm.

"So it's true then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sayo.*" I nodded.

"You should go back."

"No! Not until he's normal. I don't feel comfortable being there if he's going to be possessive of me. It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Can she stay here for the night?" Angelina asked.

I could tell the professors were thinking it over.

"Please? Or at least until some other arrangements are made?" I asked.

"Just for tonight, but you all must behave." Flitwick gave in.

"Professors, do you think someone could have given Davis a philtre?" I asked.

I saw the concerned look flash across their faces.

"Anything is a possibility right now." McGonagall sighed. "We'll sort it all out tomorrow."

With that they left.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Scared, why?"

He leaned forward and pulled at a blonde curl.

"You know Wood, she's like a human mood ring." George teased.

"Well, I am a metamorphmagi." I said with a half smile.

"Maybe we should be writing down what each color means." Fred added.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"That's an interesting color."

I pulled one of my curls forward. It was a pinkish blonde color.

"I guess I'm mixed right now."

"It's late, we should get some rest." Angelina said.

She left and came back with a blanket. Fred tossed some pillows at me. Oliver brought me a navy blue t-shirt and boxers. I opened the shirt and laughed. It said Puddlemere United on it.

"Careful Oli, I might keep it." I teased.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw him blush. I went to change in Angelina's room. I came back out and folded my uniform, setting it on the floor. I pulled the blanket around me, as I got comfortable on the couch. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Night Tama."

"Night Oli."

* * *

Next morning

I let out a groan as I rubbed my eyes. I looked around and realized where I was.

"Morning."

I looked over to see Fed and Angelina.

"Morning." I muttered.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Horrible."

I slowly sat up and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Thank you. You guys are too kind." I said.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Don't worry about it. We're your friends and that's what we do for each other." Angelina said.

"But still, it's appreciated."

"Morning."

I glanced over and saw Oliver coming down the stairs, pulling on a shirt. I turned away quickly as I blushed. He did look good. He sat down next to me and gave me a small smile.

"You do look good in my clothes." he whispered in my ear.

"Wood, quit embarrassing her!" Angelina scolded.

"How can you tell?" Fred smirked.

"Her hair is pink!"

"So it is." Oliver said as he pulled another curl.

"Come on you two." George said as he joined us.

I got up, grabbed my stuff and followed them out.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach the Ravenclaw common room. Penelope met us outside and told us that Roger was gone for the time being. We entered and I headed to my room to change. I pulled on pants and a gray shirt. I was thankful that Penelope brought my homework in from when I left it. I grabbed the rest of my homework and stuffed it into a bag. I returned to the others and we headed down for breakfast.

The great hall was quiet for the time being. I followed the others to their table and joined them. I sat with my back to the other tables. Oliver sat on one side of me. I listened as the others started to talk about the upcoming matches.

"Are you alright Ryu?"

I turned to see Cedric sitting down next to me.

"I'm okay, just shaken up a bit."

"Cho told me what happened. All I have to say is that for as long as I've known Davies, this isn't like him."

"That's what others keep telling me."

"Anyway, I hope things change for you. You're too nice of person for this to happen to."

"Thanks Cedric."

"I see how it is. It's not bad enough that you talk to one, but now you're talking to two!"

We turned to see Roger coming. Oliver and Cedric tried to hide me behind them.

"Davies what are you talking about?" Cedric asked. "We're all friends here."

"No. Kiya should learn to stay around her own kind."

"She is." Oliver growled.

"She doesn't belong to you!"

The hall went silent.

"That's enough!"

We turned to see Professors Dumbledore and Snape approaching us.

"Mr. Davies, please come with us."

We watched as he left with the professors without any protest. The chatter slowly started again.

"Kiya?" Cedric asked.

"I don't want to go back to my room if I have to encounter that!" I cried.

I dropped my face into my hands as I wept.

"She's gone blonde again." Fred said.

* * *

Hours later

I kept myself cooped up in the Gryffindor common room with the others. I tried to ignore the whispers going around. Fred, Angelina and Oliver wouldn't leave my side. The good thing was I was able to finish my homework for the time being.

Professor McGonagall found me and told me that they found out what had happen to Roger. Someone slipped something into his juice one morning that made him become territorial of the first girl he saw. Which unfortunately was me. She went on to say that Professor Snape was working on a counter potion for it.

Professor Flitwick was setting up a special room for me to stay at until this whole thing was taken care of or longer. The room would be right off of the tower before leading into the Ravenclaw common room. That way it would be close to everyone else in my house. I would have my own password to gain access. He helped me move my belongings into the dorm room. It was odd to be by myself but at the same time, it was nice.

* * *

*qipao is a snug fitting, chineses style dress

*Baka means idiot

*Maji means really

*Sayo means its true

~ since Tsukiya is a metamorphmagi, some of her hair colors have a meaning. Pink means she's embarrassed. Red means she's mad. Blonde means she's scared.

Please review


	4. Not a Normal Day

Still own nothing but the oc. Translations and notes are at the bottom. Aleka and Theta, thanks for your support. princesse-diva, thanks for your feedback, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Weeks later

Things were going all right. I was trying my hardest to keep away from Roger for the time being. I kept my hair color a brunette shade to blend in with everyone else. I was thankful I didn't have any classes with him. I sat either at the Gryffindor table or with the Hufflepuffs. I was amused as how much the two houses had adopted me.

I was excited when the notices when up for Hogsmeade. I was itching to get out and do something else. I was chatting away with Cedric, Heidi, Leanne and Justin over lunch one day. They were telling me about Hogsmeade.

"You have to try butterbeer."

"No... you have to go to the tea shop."

"Tama, go with me to Hogsmeade." I heard in my ear.

I turned and grinned when I saw Oliver.

"I'd like to Oli."

"I'll see you later then." he said.

I turned back around and saw the others smiling, with a few eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Purple is an interesting color for you." Leanne smirked.

"What's with you and Wood?" Cedric inquired.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Tama?"

"Oliver has a hard time pronouncing my first name. So, he calls me by my middle name."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I should head to class. I'll see you guys later."

I got up and headed off to transfiguration class.

* * *

I caught up to Penelope on my way to class.

"Penny!"

She turned and waited for me.

"Hey Kiya!"

I saw the concerned look from her as I shifted the weight of my bag.

"Why do you take so many classes?"

"Partly is because it's expected of me. The other part is that I need a bunch of these classes for what I want to do."

We had reached the outside of the classroom when I was slammed into the wall and raised up a bit. I grunted when my head hit the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Roger yelled at me.

"Leave her alone!" Penelope yelled.

I dropped my bag and saw other students stopping to watch.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's you!"

"Mr. Davies! Put her down!" I heard a professor yell.

I managed to slip out of my cloak and dropped down. I kicked his feet out from under him. He fell with a thud. I stumbled as I tried to stand back up. Penelope came over to help me.

"Mr. Davies, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall scolded when she reached us. "Come with me."

He gave me a scowl as he followed her. I managed to get back up before I saw Oliver running over and everything went black.

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine with some rest."

"I can't believe he did that."

"I'm surprised with her quick thinking and that she got loose."

"I'll be happier when he returns to normal."

"I'm sure when he finds out what's been going on, he'll feel guilty."

"It's not his fault."

"I know, but it's not fair to either one."

"True."

"Oli?" I muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's waking up." he said. "I'm right here, Tama."

I cracked my eyes open and saw Oliver with a worried look. His hand felt warm in mine.

"Ki ni shinai.*" I muttered.

"I have to because I care."

Madam Pomfrey came over and took a look at me. I giggled when she touch my forehead.

"My head feels like someone hit me with heavy book." I said.

"I'll give you something for that." she smiled.

I glanced back over to Oliver and squeezed his hand.

"Drink this and if you want you can go, but I highly suggest some rest." she said when she handed me a cup.

I swallowed the contents down and made a face.

"Ugh!"

I heard them laughing at me as I handed the cup back.

"What?"

"Your hair went from white to teal."

"Oh."

I held out my hands to him and he slowly pulled me up. I wobbled a bit and fell into him.

"I got you." he whispered.

"I'm glad someone does."

I held onto his shoulder as he led me out of the hospital wing. The halls were quiet as we made our way to my dorm room. I looked up at the portrait and giggled when it asked me for a password.

"Caput Draconis" I said.

The portrait swung open and we entered. There was a table, a couch and a chair in one room. I crossed the room and opened the door to my bedroom. I set my bag down as I heard Oliver sit down on the bed.

"Nice place." he said.

"It's alright, but it's lonely." I sighed as I sat down next to him.

Oliver got up quickly and left the room.

"Oli?"

"I'll be back."

I sighed. I changed into a pair of t-shirt and shorts and went out into the other room. I curled onto the couch and pulled a blanket over me.

* * *

"Tama…"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Oliver with Percy and Penelope.

"Gomen.*" I said as I sat up.

"Huh?" Penelope asked.

"I meant sorry. I'm still getting use to talking in english all the time."

"We brought you food." Percy said, pointing to the table.

"Hmm… food."

I got up and headed to the table. I picked up the chopsticks and dug into yakisoba* and sushi.

"You guys are too nice. What's going on this weekend?" I asked.

"Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah, it is. Anything else I missed?"

"Well, we heard that Snape was able to make a potion to return Davies to normal, but its going to take a couple of doses or so. They're hoping by the holidays he'll be back to normal."

"Oh joy." I snorted, "which holiday?"

"If Davies took a weak one then he'd be normal by Halloween. If its a strong one then it would be Christmas."

"I'll hope for Halloween. This isn't fair to him."

I kept eating as they chatted about the latest pranks Fred and George pulled and the up coming quidditch match.

* * *

Hours later

I said goodnight to Percy and Penelope. I shook my head as I heard the giggles echoing down the hall. I turned around to see Oliver lounging on the couch.

"I suppose I should go too." he said as he got up.

I frowned a little as he got closer to me. At first my eyes went wide when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Don't worry Tama. Everything will turn out for the better."

"Thanks Oli." I whispered when he let go.

After he left, I tried my best to fall asleep.

* * *

*Ki ni shinai means don't worry

*Gomen means sorry

*yakisoba is a type of fried noodles in a sauce.

~Purple hair means happy/content and teal hair means nervous/disgust

Please review


	5. Birthday Duel

Still own nothing but the oc. Translations and notes at the bottom.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to the sun starting to come in. I slowly looked around my room as I sat up.

_Knock, knock_

I crawled out of bed and opened my door.

"Oh, good. You're still here." Penelope greeted.

"What's up Penny?"

"I thought I would come and get you. You know that the others miss you."

"I'm sure they do. I miss them."

"Come on. Get dressed and lets go have some breakfast."

I closed the door and hurried to get dressed. I grabbed my books and stuffed them into the bag. I found Penelope waiting for me by the portrait.

"On ward to breakfast." she smiled.

* * *

Penelope and I laughed as we entered the great hall for breakfast. We sat down at the table and I grabbed some sweet rolls to eat. Sora landed in front of me and I untied the letter from him. I opened the letter and skimmed over it.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I dropped the letter and ran to the entryway.

_Tsukiya_

_Happy Birthday. _

_Be prepared to duel._

I didn't pay attention to the looks as I took off running out of the hall.

* * *

I skidded to a halt when I saw my parents talking to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. It was hard to miss my mother's flaming red curly hair and my father's white hair and his kimono.

"Mother, Father. It's so nice to see you again." I said with a bow.

"Tsukiya darling, relax." mother said.

She pulled me into a hug.

"Elva, I think you're embarrassing her." father teased.

"Kira, don't worry so much."

We heard some footsteps coming from the great hall.

"Are these your friends?" mother inquired.

I glanced at the group and saw their smiles.

"Yes, they are."

I watched my parents' expressions as I introduced my friends.

"George, Fred, Cedric, Cho, Penelope, Percy, Leanne, Heidi, Angelina and Oli-ver."

I hoped they didn't catch me stumbling on Oliver's name but I saw my mother quirk an eyebrow.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked, but I knew that answer.

"We're on our way to Tokyo. We're not going to be back in time for your birthday, so we had asked if we could stop by today."

"Tokyo?"

"Don't worry, we'll say hi to your friends if we run into them."

"So, are you playing quidditch this year?"

"No."

"Why not? You were so good."

"It's a little hard to since the injury. My scar hurts when the weather changes." I growled.

"Are you still a sore sport for being defeated?" father chuckled.

"Hn."

"We know that you were one of the best. I hope that you've gotten better at dueling then." Mother cooed.

"Anyway, I had asked Professor Flitwick about our duel." father said.

"I thought I only had to do that when I was going to Mahoutokoro."

"You're a Ryu and I don't want you to get rusty. I'll meet you after dinner. Remember, we'll be dueling with and without magic. Don't forget your weapons."

I watched as my parents turned and joined the professors. I turned and saw the shocked looks on my friends' faces.

"I know, some things are hard to talk about." I sighed.

"One of the best quidditch players?" Fred asked.

"I use to play chaser and seeker. That was up until I had to duel my father last year. I have two lovely scars, one from my right shoulder to mid back and the other on my left hip. He didn't let the healers heal them completely, just enough to stop the bleeding. It was tradition to duel a parent on your birthday when I went to Mahoutokoro." I explained.

"What does he mean about you being a Ryu?"

"Family tradition about being a weapons fighter with swords and daggers."

"Come on we should go to class." Percy said as he handed me my bag.

I gave a nod as I followed everyone.

* * *

Hours later

Dinner came by too quickly. I hardly ate anything. I changed into a black long sleeved qipao. I strapped my tantō* to my right thigh and the katana to my left hip. I kept my hair up in a bun with my wands in it. I slipped on my shoes and left my room.

"If looks could kill, I would be dead now." George teased.

I turned to see my friends waiting for me in the hallway. Oliver offered me his arm and we headed down to the great hall.

"Just remember. No matter what happens, don't interfere." I said.

"Don't worry…" Fred said.

"… we'll keep an eye on Oliver." George finished.

We laughed as Oliver blushed.

The great hall looked different with the tables gone. I was surprised on how many came to watch. It looked like almost the entire school.

"Don't worry. Davies is not here." Cedric whispered in my ear.

"Good luck." Oliver said.

I saw the worry on his face as I let go of his arm. I walked to the middle of the room, waiting for my father to join me. I smirked when I heard some of the whistles. I bowed as I closed my eyes and concentrated. I whipped out my katana and it met another with a clang. I heard some gasps from the audience.

"Very good." Father grinned.

I ducked his next swing and knocked his feet out from under him. I jumped away as he landed with a thud. It went on for a while of me blocking his attacks and trying to get a hit in. Somehow I got lucky and disarmed him of his katana. I heard the gasps when it got lodged in the door.

"You've gotten better." he chuckled.

I watched as he moved back. I grabbed one of my wands and put up a shield charm before his spell connected. I managed to sheath the katana and grab my other wand.

"Two wand dueling? Interesting. Just like you're duel sword fighting."

"I guess it's a habit now."

"You're getting better at not using incantations. But could still use some improvements."

I blocked his binding spell. I almost missed the dagger he threw at me. It hit my right shoulder. I pulled it out and flung it at him along with some stunner spells.

"You missed." he grinned.

"Did I?"

He tried to take a step forward, but couldn't move. He looked back to see he was bound to the dagger that was stuck on the floor. A smirk appeared on his face. I put one wand back into my hair and I pulled my tantō out. I tried to defect the many of the daggers that was bombarding me from his spell. Most bounced off of the shield I had. I grimaced when one dagger hit my hip. I pulled it out and flung it back again.

"You're loosing focus!"

"No I'm not!"

Father managed to get loose and collected his katana. I moved my tantō into my left hand with my wand. I pulled out my katana again in time to meet his.

"So, which boy has your eye?" he whispered to me.

"Not telling." I smirked.

I pointed my wand at his chest. "Everte statum."

I fell to my knees as he flew back. I was breathing heavily and I felt worn out. I heard his footsteps as he walked back. I glared at him when he held the katana to my neck.

"Very well played Tsukiya."

I stood up after he lowered his katana. I grimace when he jabbed his wand into my right shoulder.

"Ne!*" I hissed.

I felt a slight burning then cooling sensation in my shoulder.

"As a reward, I'll heal your old and new wounds in your shoulder." he said. "Of course you might still have a scar, but that will be on the surface."

Madam Pomfrey came over and started to healed my wound on my hip. I didn't pay attention to the applause and whistles from the audience. I sheathed my weapons as my friends came over.

"Kiya that was wicked!" George said.

"You should have seen how many times your hair changed colors." Fred said.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Oliver grinned.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Great job dear." Mother praised when she hugged me.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you later."

We watched as my parents left with some of the professors.

"I still can't believe that you had to do this at your old school." Madam Pomfrey fussed.

"I think the Slytherins are afraid of you now." George said.

"Why's that?"

"Their jaws dropped after the katana was lodged into the door."

"You can go Tsukiya, just get some rest." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks."

Oliver slung one of my arms around his neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked out and saw my parents leaving. I felt better when we reached my room. I went to change while everyone else hung out in other room.

"Why didn't you tell us your birthday was the same day as the Hogsmeade visit?" Angelina scolded.

"I guess I didn't think of it. I was more excited about being able to go to Hogsmeade."

"We should go." Cedric said. "It's late."

"Thanks for watching me get my arse kicked around. See everyone tomorrow then."

After everyone left, I crawled into bed for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*tantō is a dager.

*Ne means Hey!

Please review.


	6. Hogsmeade

Still own nothing but the oc. Translations and notes are at the bottom.

* * *

Days later

Cho and Cedric dragged me out to the quidditch pitch after lunch. I laughed when I saw Fred, George, Angelina, Heidi and Oliver waiting for us.

"We figured we'd all play a friendly game of quidditch. Except without the snitch." Cedric said.

"Your mother was telling us stories." Angelina said.

I groaned.

"We have a broom for you to use." Cho grinned.

"As long as it's for fun." I sighed.

We split up into two teams of four. It was nice to be able to play again. We zipped along the pitch, laughing at each other. We didn't keep score, but we agreed that Cho made a lousy keeper. Somehow I managed to get the quaffle past Oliver once. Fred and George were teasing him of being nice to me. After a while, we headed back inside for dinner.

* * *

Next Day

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Go away." I groaned.

"Get your arse up! We're going to Hogsmeade today." Oliver called out.

"But Oli." I whined.

"Don't make me come in there."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I don't believe you."

The door popped open with a bang. I tried to hide under the covers as I pulled them over my head. Oliver pulled them off and scooped me up in his arms. Next thing I knew, he flipped me onto his shoulder and carried me out of the room. I felt like a sack of potatoes.

"Oli! Put me down!"

"No."

I heard the laughter when we entered the other room.

"Wood, I didn't know you were so aggressive." Fred teased.

"Only when I need to be."

Oliver set me down on the couch and sat on the floor. I got a chance to see who was all there. It was my usual gang.

"Open your gifts." Angelina said.

I sighed as I looked at the small pile. I opened a long box and laughed at the note.

_You forgot your broom. Keiko_

"I didn't know you had a Nimbus 1700." Fred said in awe.

"Apparently I forgot it. My friend Keiko sent it."

I opened another box and grimace when I saw what was inside.

"What's that look for?" Angelina asked.

"My birthday cheongsam.*"

I pulled the dress out and I heard the girls' oohhed at it. It was red with white crescent moons on it.

"That's pretty. You should wear it today." Cho said.

I glanced at Oliver and saw him smirking.

"I'd like to see you wear one."

"No thanks."

I opened another box and found two books. One book is the Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland and the other is The Healer's Helpmate.

"What are those for?" Cedric asked.

"I want to be a mediwitch. One that would work specifically for a quidditch team, healing their injuries and such at the game or shortly after." I grinned.

I grabbed a colorful bag and stuck my nose in it.

"Mmm mochi.*"

"Huh?" everyone said.

I opened the bag and pulled out a box. I watched their looks as I opened the box.

"Mochi. It's one of my favorite treats."

I offered everyone a piece and watched as they looked at is suspiciously. I grabbed one and took a bite.

"Yummy."

Soon everyone took a bite of theirs.

"Not bad Ryu." George said.

"Told you they were good."

I reached for the last gift. It was a long slender box. I looked and saw everyone smiling.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Not unless you want to be." Cedric said.

My jaw dropped when I opened it. I pulled out a gold chain with a gold hoop on it; there was a quaffle, bludger's bat, and a snitch hanging down from the hoop.

"Just so you know, that's from all of us." Cho said.

"I know you guys didn't have to, but thanks. It's beautiful."

"Now go and get dressed!" Oliver scolded.

"Yes Oli." I sighed.

I got up and took the cheongsam with me into my room. I slinked it on and straightened it out. I brushed out my hair and let the curls bounce around. I grabbed my cloak and put my wands in the pocket. I opened the door and headed back out to the others.

"Oi!"

"What?" I said when I walked out.

"You look nice." Oliver said.

He stepped behind me and clasps the necklace around my neck. I shivered slightly when his breath tickled my neck.

"Come on, let's go." Fred said.

I grabbed Oliver's hand as we followed the others out. I could have sworn I saw him smile.

* * *

It was nice to get outside of the castle. It was humorous to see who was running around Hogsmeade. Oliver and I separated from the group for a bit. We stopped at Scrivenshaft's quill shop so I could get some more parchment. I laughed when Oliver took me to Spintwitches. We had our fun looking over the latest quidditch supplies. We passed Penelope and Percy as we wandered around Hogsmeade. Eventually we made it over to the three broomsticks. We found the others waiting for us.

"Are you serious?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I never had a butterbeer."

"You know that's going to change today."

"Of course."

I sat down with the others and watched Oliver as he went to get us drinks.

"Kiya, what do you think of Oliver." Angelina cooed in my ear.

"He's ikemen.*"

"Huh?"

"Handsome." I whispered.

"Oi! Quit embarrassing her." Oliver scolded as he handed me a drink.

"Why would we want to do that?" Fred smirked.

"Why not?"

"Just because she's your girl doesn't mean we should stop." George pointed out.

"Who said that she was my girl?" he winked at me.

"Isn't she?"

"I haven't asked."

"Nice color." Fed said.

I pulled a curl forward and saw that it was teal. I shrugged.

"Where's Cedric and Cho?"

"Who knows." Angelina sighed.

"Anything going on next weekend?"

"Quidditch practice."

"Hmm… what color to have for the first game." I sighed as I pulled at the curl again.

I concentrated and saw the smiles on Fred and George's faces.

"Well?"

"Dark red look very good on you."

"Maybe I'll do this color for the game."

"What color do you think she should do Wood?"

"Any color she wants."

I tilted my head slightly at him. I was curious to what he was playing at. He just gave me a wink as he took a swig of his drink.

* * *

The walk back was nice. I had pulled my cloak around me as I laughed at Fred and George picking on Angelina. I followed them into the great hall for dinner. Cho found me a pulled me towards the Ravenclaw table. She was telling me that a bunch of our housemates missed me. I glanced back at the others and they told me to go. I sat down next to Penelope and Padma came over with a cake for me.

"You guys!" I scolded.

"We miss having you around. Besides, it's your birthday." Padma said.

"Thanks."

After I blew out the candles, we dug into the cake. The cake was raspberry chocolate flavored. We had fun eating and telling stories. I laughed as the others were telling me of what I missed. Who was snogging who and who was victim to the latest prank. After a while, I followed them back to the tower for some rest.

* * *

*cheongsam is an ankle length form fitting chinese style dress

*mochi is a rice cake with a sweet filling.

*ikemen means handsome.

Please review


	7. Halloween Twist

Still own nothing but the oc. Translations and notes at the bottom.

* * *

I felt some relief when I survived the first month of school. There was enough that happened to last me for a while. Leanne and I were at the quidditch pitch watching Gryffindor practice one day. I had one of my quills taking notes as the players flew by.

"How do you think they'll do?" Leanne asked.

"They'll be fine."

"I hope so."

After a while, Fred and George were growing restless and started to hit the bludgers around. I laughed every time they hit one towards me, just to rile up Oliver. I would repel them back to the two. At one point Oliver called for practice to be over. I gathered my stuff and followed Leanne down the stairs.

I watched as the others left and saw the worried look on Oliver's face. I reached out and pulled him aside.

"Doshita?*"

"Huh?"

"Oli?

"Nothing." he muttered.

He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm.

"Ii kagen ni shinasai.*" I growled.

Oliver stopped and stared at me. I stepped in front of him and pulled him close to me.

"Oli, everything will be fine. You're working your team hard and sometimes they get a little restless."

"They should be taking it seriously."

"They are."

He started to glance away. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Oli ai.*" I cooed.

"I'm sure you don't want to be around me. I'm sure I don't smell bloody good."

I rolled my eyes before I turned and walked away.

"I'll see you later Oli."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful for the most part as I sat at the Hufflepuff table. I half listened to Cedric going on about quidditch strategies. Sora flew down to me with something attached to his leg.

"You're a little late for today's mail, but that's alright."

I offered him some bread so I could untie the item from his leg. I cringed a little when he sat on my shoulder.

"Sora."

I sighed as I offered him some chicken instead. I unrolled the item and squealed. I didn't care about who was all looking at me. I opened the Shōnen Jump magazine and flipped till I found the stories I was following.

"What's gotten into you?" Cedric teased.

"I've got to read the latest about Slam Dunk and Captain Tsubasa. It's huge among muggles and wizards in Tokyo."

I showed him the magazine when I saw the confusion. Sora let go of my shoulder as he took off. I laughed as Cedric tried to read it. I tapped the magazine to translate the words.

"Cedric, you read it from right to left." I giggled.

"Interesting."

"Anyway, I should go."

I got up and headed back to my room. The weekend couldn't come fast enough for me. I slowly made my way back up to the tower.

* * *

I was glad when the weekend came. I spent some of my free time taking notes for Oliver when his team practiced. He was hoping that I would have some ways for the team to improve on. Unfortunately, I didn't have much. I spent the rest of the weekend working on my homework. Penelope and I would spend our time pent up in the common room working on our homework. My defense against the dark arts class was a joke. Professor Lockhart preferred to tell stories about himself than anything else. I was relieved that the library had the book that was used in last year's class and I was allowed to check it out. Penelope and I would spend some time going over some of the spells in the book.

* * *

As the weeks pass on, I would read through the book during class. It was one of the few times I was was glad that I sat in the back of the classroom, that way I could half listen to the professor. I was never please when he would call on me. I gave him short answers for his questions. I felt much relieved when we left the class, one day.

"I can't believe him." I growled.

"Relax Tama." Oliver said.

"He just wants to hear about his accomplishments!"

Tama, ki ni shinai."

I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

I grinned as I followed him down the hall. I smiled more when I felt his fingers brushed against mine.

"I heard Japanese with a Scottish accent. I must say, I like the sound of it better than when my irish accent kicks in."

"Really?"

"I could listen to you talk all day."

"That can be arranged."

"We'll see."

* * *

Halloween came quickly. I decided to take a chance and go around with orange hair for the day. I had a feeling it was going to be a good day. I conjured a couple of tiny white and black dragons and had them sitting on my head. Anytime someone would try to poke them, they would move or breathe a little bit of fire at them. Classes were a bit crazy with everyone talking about the feast. I think after a while the professors gave up on teaching.

Penelope found me later on and we headed to the great hall for dinner. I was in awe when we entered. There were floating mini pumpkins along with candles. Fred and George were trying to see how far they could catapult some of the pumpkins. They managed to hit a couple of bats that flew by. A lot of the treats looked good but I didn't want to overdo the sweets. The sugar skeletons were very good but turned my tongue black.

After I had my fill of food and treats, I was about to headed back to my room.

"Kiya?"

I looked over and saw Roger. I started to get nervous and Penelope gave my hand a squeeze as he got closer.

"Kiya, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I've done to you while I was under that potion's spell." he said.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded to him. I could tell he felt horrible as he walked away.

"Roger."

I got up and approached him. I saw the confliction in his face as I got closer. I closed the gap between us by giving him a hug.

"I"m glad that you're back to being yourself and alright."

"Thanks Kiya."

I let go of him and left the hall.

* * *

I started to wined my way around the stairs. When I got to the top, I took a right.

"Too bad the festivities are over."

I stopped and watched as a girl with medium length blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Drezella Melpomene. What are you doing up here and so far way from the dungeons of Slytherin?"

"I was curious to see how the dragon princess was fairing since she had the lost the attention of one guy." she taunted.

"A lot better than you're hoping, if that is what you mean."

"Touchy princess. Just make sure to keep a close eye on your friends."

I watched her smirking as she walked away, curious to what she meant. I kept walking until I heard some commotion and followed the other students. We all stopped at an intersection and saw the writing on the wall.

"Oh my!" I heard.

I stepped back and bumped into someone. I felt their hands wrap around my waist.

"I'm right here Tama."

I glanced back and saw the worried look on Oliver's face. I gave a nod as we listened to the professors when the shooed us away. I let Oliver lead me away. I shivered slightly when I recalled the sight of seeing the message on the wall.

"Try not to worry about it yet." Oliver said.

"I'll try. Night Oli."

"Night Tama."

* * *

*Doshita means what's wrong

*Ii kagen ni shinasai means don't be like that

*Ai means love

Please review.


	8. Lost Quidditch Bet

Still own nothing but the oc.

* * *

Week later

Leanne and I raced down to the quidditch pitch. We joined the Gryffindor side to watch the game. We found Percy and Penelope at a good spot to watch. Leanne was making fun of me for the shirt I was wearing. It was a maroon shirt with the words 'Gryffindor Keeper' on it in gold. I had my hair a deep red color with streaks of yellow in it.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Leanne asked.

"At Spintwitches. I couldn't help myself."

"I think everyone will know now that you're Wood's girl"

"Eh." I shrugged. "He still hasn't asked."

Leanne shook her head laughing. We cheered when we saw the teams take the field. Soon the game was underway. I tried to watch the others but I was focused on watching Oliver. I grimaced when I saw the quaffle got past him.

"Come on Oli!" I yelled.

I pulled out my cloak and wrapped it around me when the rain started. It wasn't long before we heard the whistle for a time out. I glanced a Leanne and she shrugged. Soon the game was on again. We tensed every time we saw a bludger got near Harry.

"Come on Gryffindor!" We yelled.

At times it was too much to watch. With the rain pouring down and trying to keep an eye on who was where turned out to be nerve racking. When Harry caught the snitch, we jumped up and down with excitement.

"They won!" we yelled.

We tried to get through the crowd to see our friends. The whole team was muddy. I found Oliver and flung myself into his arms.

"Great job Oli!"

We broke apart after we heard a flash.

"Colin!" Oliver yelled. "I better get a copy!"

It was hard to laugh when he was hugging me tightly.

* * *

Later on

I was back in my room drying off. I had all of my wet clothes laying on the bed. I picked up my wand and tapped each piece of clothing and they dried in moments. I grinned as I pulled my shirt back on. I was curious to see what Oliver's reaction would be. After I finished getting dressed, I headed over to the Gryffindor common room. I ran into Fred and George at the portrait.

"Wait for me!" I yelled.

"Nice shirt Ryu." Fred said.

"Has Wood seen it?" George asked.

"I don't think so."

"Come on."

I followed behind them as we entered.

"Oi Wood! We found someone waiting for you!" Fred called out over the noise.

I giggled when Oliver approached them and crossed his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

The twins stepped aside so Oliver could see me. I could have sworn that his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"You're welcome." Fred and George said as they left.

"Great game Oli." I grinned.

"Nice shirt." he stammered.

"I saw it and I like it."

I giggled when he pulled me into him and held me close.

"It's bloody brilliant. Besides it looks good on you along with your necklace and hair color."

I rested my head against his shoulder after we found a spot to sit down. I listened as he told me of what happened during the game as he saw it.

* * *

Weeks later

I wasn't sure if I should go and watch Ravenclaw play against Hufflepuff. I was more surprised when Roger came and found me.

"I know this is a bit of a sore spot for you, but could you fill in as chaser for today's game?" he asked.

"Why do you need me?" I asked coldly.

"Well, Jeremy is in the hospital wing and he won't be back for at least a week. Something about an accident in potions."

I almost snorted my cereal.

"Why me?"

"Even though you didn't try out for the team, we know that you're good."

I looked up and saw that not only Cho was there, but the rest of the quidditch team.

"Only on one condition: Only this one time."

I groaned inwardly as they cheered. Cho grabbed my arm and lead me to the common room, where she tossed me an extra uniform. I went to my room and changed. I dug through my trunk and found the rest of my gear. Left my room and found some smiling faces waiting for me.

"I see you've been asked to fill in." Oliver grinned.

I glanced at Fred, George and Angelina smiling.

"I'm only a substitute and something tells me that everyone will be in for a surprise." I sighed.

"Surprise is right." Fred said.

We left and headed to the pitch.

* * *

I met up with team and shook my head. I would be joining Randolph and Roger as chasers. Jason and Duncan are beaters, which left Cho as seeker. We went over our plan for the game. I followed everyone out to the middle of the pitched and looked around. I tried to remain calm when I saw the crowd.

"Nice that you could join us Ryu." Cedric teased.

"Be honored then. I hope your team is a challenge."

"Harsh words."

"Defeat is harsher."

I watched as the captains shook hands and we were off into the air. Roger got possession of the quaffle first. At times I would catch what Lee was saying about the match.

"Today we have our first look at Ravenclaw's substitute Tsukiya Ryu filling in as chaser. I hear that's she's not be reckon with. Hey Wood isn't she your girl?"

I laughed a little as I raced towards the hoops. I zoomed in front of the Hufflepuff keeper to make in think I was going to pass him. Roger flipped me the quaffle and I tossed it pass the keeper.

"Did you see that!"

The game went on. At times I would have to flatten myself along my broom or quickly spin to avoid the bludgers that came at me. Randolph and I did our best to keep the quaffle out of our end of the field. I passed by Cho on my way with the quaffle.

"Any time Cho!" I yelled at her.

We were up by twenty points in the game. I got closer and noticed two of Hufflepuff players closing in on either side of me. I took the chance and stood up on my broom. I ignored the gasps from the crowd. I saw the bludger and jumped over it, throwing the quaffle past the keeper. My feet missed my broom on the way down but my hands caught it. I swung myself around and back onto the broom.

"And that is why Ryu is one of the best quidditch players out here!"

I managed to turn around in time to see Cho catching the snitch.

"Ravenclaw wins!"

When I reached the ground, I shook hands with all of the players on the Hufflepuff team.

"Impressive Ryu." Cedric said.

"Thanks for the challenge Cedric. It was a good game."

The rest of my team squished me in a group hug.

"All right you guys! Let me breath." I yelled.

I shooed the rest of the team off as I slowly walked to the edge of the field.

"We must say Ryu…" Fred said.

"… those moves were wicked." George said.

"That's my girl." Oliver whispered in my ear.

"I need to change." I smirked.

"Where did you learn some of those moves?" Lee asked.

"Lee, let's just say things are a little more intense and competitive at my old school."

I followed everyone inside as they went on about the match.

* * *

I felt better after I had showered and changed. I joined the others at in hall for dinner. I shook my head as the they were still talking about the match.

"Kiya?"

I turned to see Cedric looking a little nervous.

"I don't want to get personal but," he reached for the side of my robe and put something on it, "I'd like for you to be an honorary Hufflepuff."

I glanced down to see that he put a Hufflepuff pin on my robe.

"Thanks Cedric."

He gave a nod before he turned a left. I turned around and saw the girls giggling.

"What's with you guys?" I asked.

"We just heard that a couple of people had placed bets on this game."

"Oh?"

"Cedric lost his bet and had to give you something with a Hufflepuff emblem on it."

"Okay?"

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Oliver. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it and he pulled me close to him. I heard him mutter about loosing a bet as he twirled me around once, dipped and kissed me. Almost the whole hall erupted in cheers and whistles. We broke apart when he brought me back up.

"Sorry Tama." he muttered, when he let go of me.

I sat back down and watched him walk back over to the Gryffindor table. George handed something to Oliver and I shook my head.

"See, we told you that people bet." Penelope said.

"I didn't doubt the bet, I'm surprised that I was in a couple without knowing."

I glanced back over and saw Oliver blushing with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Please Review


	9. Stay or Go

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

Cho, Penelope, Leanne and I were studding at the Ravenclaw table. What Drezella had said weeks ago was still nagging at me. I was trying to figure out what she meant. I was deep in thought when we heard a loud thud. We glanced up to see that someone had jinxed a first year. I sighed as I used a counter jinx on the kid. I glanced back at my parchment and smiled as I saw my tiny dragons running around the table. The girls like it when I conjured them during the study sessions. The dragons would hiss at anyone who would bother us. I noticed that two of the dragons took off in one direction. I looked up to see them crawling up Oliver's arm as he sat down.

"I think they like me."

"So it seems."

"Are you going to the new dueling club that is meeting tonight?"

"Not really. I think I've had enough of one to last me for a while."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have to go to the astronomy tower tonight and work on my chart."

"I should go then."

He got up and looked back at me.

"Did you want your dragons back?" he asked.

"That's up to you. You can tap them on the head with your wand and they'll disappear." I said.

"Okay. Later Tama."

I turned back around and looked at my work.

"You two have it really bad." Leanne said.

"Who?"

"You and Oliver."

"What?"

"When are you two going to give in and start dating?"

"I dunno, he's busy with quidditch on the brain and I'm hoping to get ahead with some of my school work." I sighed.

"Maybe he just needs to have a bludger to hit his head to give him the courage to ask you."

"I'm not worried about it. Some times its in all in the timing."

Little did I realize that the timing part was true.

* * *

Later on

I was up at the astronomy tower working on my homework. I had three light orbs floating around my paper so I could see it. I pulled my cloak tighter around me. I glanced back up at the sky. The sight was beautiful with all of the stars out.

"Ah Miss Ryu."

I turned to see Professor Flitwick.

"This just came for you. Don't stay out too late." he said as he handed me a letter.

"Thank you, I'll be in shortly."

He turned and left. I sighed as I sat down. I glanced over the envelope and saw that it was from my parents. I opened it and began to read:

_Tsukiya_

_We won't be home in time for the Christmas holiday. The minister has asked me to stay longer in Tokyo and work on some projects with the ministry here. You can either go back to our home in Dublin or stay at school. Let us know what you decide._

_Mom and Dad_

I was surprised and then I wasn't. I knew that it came with the job mom did, but I was hoping to spend time with my family during the break. I read over the letter a couple more times. I really didn't want to be home alone nor did I want to stay at school.

"You look like you could use something warm."

I looked over to see Oliver sitting down and offering me a cup. I quirked an eyebrow as I took the cup from him.

"It's hot chocolate."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Doshita?" he asked.

I couldn't find the words as I handed him the letter.

"That's too bad." he said after he read it.

I took the letter and put it in my pocket. We sat in silence for a while longer.

"Oli, why are you speaking Japanese to me?"

"It sounds beautiful when you talk in it. Plus, I'm hoping to impress someone."

I gapped at him as he blushed. The silence was a bit awkward as we stared at the stars.

"I guess I'll have to decide soon on what to do." I sighed. "I really don't want to go home and be alone. Then again I'm not sure if I want to stay here."

More silence. I wasn't sure if he was thinking or didn't know what to say. I packed up my stuff and tried not to look at Oliver. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Tama, why do I get this feeling that we've met before?" he whispered.

"You have that too huh? I'm not sure."

"We should go inside. It's late and it's getting colder."

With that we headed back inside.

* * *

Days later

I sat down next to Cho at the table for breakfast.

"Black hair is an interesting look for you." she grinned.

I shrugged. I wasn't feeling to festive lately. A brown owl plopped down next to me and nudged my hand.

"Hey little one." I said. "Have some toast."

I took the letter from him and he nibbled on a bit before taking off. I didn't recognize the handwriting but I opened the letter:

_Tsukiya Ryu_

_I would like to request your presence at my house for the Christmas holiday. I talked to your mother, who is a dear friend of mine, and she's fine with the arrangement. It would be nice to see you again. Please let Oliver or me know._

_Joycelyn Wood_

I glanced over the Gryffindor table but I didn't see Oliver. I frowned slightly and put the letter away. I said goodbye to the girls and headed to class. I ran into Professor Flitwick on my way out.

"Professor." I said. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss Ryu, what can I help you with?"

"Is there a way I can take my Newts early in charms, transfiguration and astronomy?"

"I'd have to check with the headmaster and your astronomy and transfiguration professors. Your grade is high enough in charms to merit you the chance. May I ask why?"

"I'm hoping to focus on my remaining three classes for next year. I know those three will be important for what I want to do when I leave the school. Also, I'm hoping to apply to intern at St. Mungo's this summer."

"Ah that's right. I remember you telling me about your goal of being a mediwitch at the beginning of the year. I'll see what I can do then."

"Thank you professor."

* * *

Later on

I was sitting in my transfiguration class waiting for it to start. I pulled out the letter and read over it again. I wasn't sure what to do. It would be nice to be around Oliver for the holiday but I was I curious to how his mother knew my mother.

"A knut for you thoughts."

"I dunno what to do Oli." I sighed as he sat down.

"Say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Coming with me."

"You really want me to come."

"It would be nice, besides you get to spend time with an ikemen."

I glanced at him to see the smirk on his face.

"Confident now?"

"Only when it comes to two things?"

"Oh?"

"Quidditch and you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt the knot in my stomach again.

"All right class, let's settle down." Professor McGonagall called out.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Snowflake Memories

Still own nothing but the ocs. Translations and notes are at the bottom.

* * *

Christmas holiday break came and I was waiting in the entryway of the castle for Oliver. I sat on my trunk and watched the snowfall, wrapping my cloak tighter around me.

"I hope that you have everything." Oliver said. "Come on."

I sighed as I grabbed my trunk and followed him up to the headmaster's office.

"We've been given permission to use the floo to get to my place."

We entered the office and were greeted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Ryu, Mr. Wood. It's ready when you are."

"Thank you sir."

"Have a good time."

Dumbledore came over and sent our trunks first. I watched as Oliver went next and disappeared. I stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with the flames.

* * *

"Ne!" I squealed as I bounced out of the fireplace at the other end.

I stood up and dusted myself off as I looked around. It was a nice place hidden in the woods. I took off my cloak and kicked off my shoes.

"Tsukiya!"

I found myself in a tight hug from Oliver's mom. She took a step back and looked me over and took my cloak.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. My how you've grown." she smiled.

"Huh?"

"Mum…"

"Sorry Oliver. We'll talk over dinner."

Oliver grabbed my hand and led me away.

"I'll show you around."

It was a nice and cozy home. They had a spare bedroom set up for me across from Oliver's room. I giggled when I saw sakura trees, dragons and a moon on the walls. There was a bed on one side and a desk on the other side.

"I could never figure out why my mum had this room decorated like this for years." he said.

"I like it."

"Oliver! Tsukiya! Time for dinner." We heard.

I followed him down to the kitchen. I ended up sitting between his parents with Oliver across from me.

"Joycelyn was right Tsukiya, you have grown." His father said.

"I told you so Duncan."

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Tsukiya's mom, Elva and I use to go to Hogwarts together." she started.

"You two use to cause trouble." Duncan teased.

"If you say so. Years after leaving school we would get together every once in a while."

"And still caused trouble."

"Moving on… we would still get together at times when you and Oliver were little. You two were so cute playing together." she said. "A couple of times you would stay for a few days."

"Mum! You're embarrassing her." Oliver scolded.

"Ah yes, the pink hair. You would have that a lot when you visited here." she sighed. "Unfortunately your family moved to Tokyo when you were five."

I glanced at Oliver and saw that he was blushing too.

"Your family was too busy with their jobs to come and visit after the moved. Hopefully since you're back that you'll visit more. Or at least convince your folks to come by some time." she said.

"I'm sure my mum would like that." I grinned.

We listened as they told more stories from long ago. After a while we were shooed off to bed.

"Remember Tama, if you need anything, I'm just across the hall." Oliver said.

"Night Oli."

"Night Tama."

I woke up in the middle of the night. I'm not sure what jolted me from the deep sleep. I rolled over and pulled the covers around me. I don't know how long I've laid there for before I got up. My feet brought me to Oliver's door. I'm not sure why, but I opened the door and slipped through. I crawled in next to Oliver and closed my eyes.

* * *

I felt the covers move and shivered. I tried to reach for them as I kept my eyes closed. I felt arms wrapping around me and pulling me close to something warm. Something brushed against my lips and I went to brush it away when my hand was pushed away.

"Oli." I murmured.

I sighed against his lips when they met mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly opened my eyes when we broke apart.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I went to sleep alone and I woke up with you next to me."

"Kiss me again if you think you're dreaming."

Oliver crushed me when our lips met. My toes curled from his kisses and the knot in my stomach grew. We were breathing heavily when we broke apart.

"I think that I'm in love with you."

"Oli."

"I'm keeping you."

"Oli…"

"Tama… tsukiatte*…" he stammered.

I smiled as he struggled.

"Oli shut your mouth." I scolded as I kissed his jaw.

I felt his laughter as we heard a knock on the door.

"Oliver, Tsukiya… breakfast."

I squirmed out from Oliver's embrace. He slowly sat up as I moved towards the door.

"When do I get my shirt back?" he asked.

"You'll have to take it from me." I teased.

I took off running down the hallway laughing, to the kitchen with Oliver behind me. He scooped me up as we reached the kitchen.

"Oi you two! Not in the kitchen." Joycelyn scolded.

"Sorry mum."

Oliver put me down and we headed over to the table. We sat down and dug into the food.

"I must say, for how long it's been since you where here last, Tsukiya, things haven't changed much."

"Oh?"

"Well for one thing, you weren't in your room this morning."

I blushed as she laughed.

"Don't worry dear. When you were little and couldn't sleep, you would always go and crawl in with Oliver."

"Tama, you're hair is pink again." Oliver teased, pulling at a curl.

"Oliver always had a hard time pronouncing your first name. He was the only one that you would allow to call you by your middle name. At times you would try to teach him some Japanese. Whenever you got excited you use to go on a rant in Japanese and Oliver would try to calm you down." she laughed.

That explained why he could understand me.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Oliver took me out for a walk. We ventured further into the woods as the snowflakes got thicker. We had some light orbs floating around us as we walked.

"Do you remember playing out here?" he asked.

"Vaguely."

"I barely remember the races we had from the big oak tree to the house."

I thought about it as we stopped. I looked over and saw the tree he was talking about. The tree was massive with big opening at the base of the tree. I walked up to the opening and ducked inside. I was surprised that I could stand up without any problems. I guessed there was another foot or two for clearance inside the tree.

"This was your favorite place to hide, weather we were playing hide n seek or you were upset about something." Oliver whispered, as he joined me inside.

I realized how close he was to me. I tilted my head a little at him, as I tried to figure out what that look was in his eyes.

"Tama, um... what was your answer from earlier?"

I slowly closed my eyes as he leaned in.

"Yes."

* * *

The rest of the holiday was relaxing. Oliver would drag me outside at times for us to race brooms around the yard. Half of the time it would turn into a snowball fight. Joycelyn would scold us when we would come in all cold and wet. Oliver and I would sit in front of the fireplace trying to warm up or at least until my lips and hair weren't blue anymore.

Christmas came quickly. My parent's sent me a Toyohashi Tengu quidditch jersey. Oliver gave me a holster to hold up to four wands. I could hook the holster on a belt, waistband or strap it to my leg like I do with my tantō. I got Oliver the book Quidditch through the ages, along with some new quidditch equipment.

* * *

When Joycelyn heard that I didn't take the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of school, she insisted that we take the train back. After they dropped us off, I tried my best to stay with Oliver. At times it was hard because I was looking at everything going on around us. I didn't want to go back to reality yet. I was amused when Oliver found an empty compartment to sit in. The door snapped open and Penelope and Percy joined us. We chatted the whole way till we got to Hogwarts.

Laughter filled the halls when I followed Penelope as I dragged my trunk off to my room in the tower. Professor Flitwick told me that I would be moving back into the tower after the holiday break. Some of the other girls bounded into our room and filled us in with the latest things they heard. I silently hoped that things would get better.

* * *

* tsukiatte means to go out with

Please review.


	11. Bittersweet New Year

Still own nothing but the ocs. Happy Thursday everyone!

* * *

January started smoothly. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Penelope, Fred and George found out about me dating Oliver. It wasn't worth denying. I tried to have the twins leave Oliver alone, but that didn't work. Professor Flitwick found me one day and told me that I would be allowed to take the newts in the classes I requested in the spring. I felt some relief when I had been granted the privilege to do so. He gave me a list of what would possibly be on the test, along with the books used for seventh year. There were a few times I would stay longer and work on charms or transfiguration with the professors.

Oliver caught up to me as we headed to potions. We passed by a table in the classroom. It smelled wonderful. I was about to stop when Oliver gently pulled me away. It took me a bit to figure out what it was when Professor Snape came in.

"Class, this will be one of the few times this potion will be brewed for class."

Professor Snape looked around the room and smirked as his eyes fell on me.

"Miss Ryu, when you walk by what did you smell?"

"Orchids, the ocean, leather…" I started.

I couldn't say the last one.

"What kind of potion is this?"

"Amortentia, sir."

"Very good."

I half listened as he went on with the lesson. I kept glancing back at the table and the cauldron.

I was in a daze for the rest of the day. I couldn't get my mind off of that potion and the emotions it caused me. At one point I was gently pushed against the wall. I looked up to see Oliver with a worried look.

"You alright Tama?"

"I think so."

"You've been out of it since we left potions. Care to tell me?"

I warped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, resting my head on his chest. I was thinking of what I had said during class. Orchids, the ocean, leather… and… my eyes went wide as I breathed in. Oliver. The potion reminded me of him. I shivered slightly as the realization sunk in. I didn't like Oliver, I was in love with him. I kissed the side of his neck before I pulled away from him.

"I'm good now."

"You sure?"

"Never better."

I shook my head at his questioning look. He gave me a nod as we headed to the great hall for dinner. At one point during dinner, I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and tried not to choke on my food when I saw the twins picking on Oliver.

* * *

February rolled in with much buzz in the air. Valentines' day came and it was chaos. Professor Lockhart had the great hall decorated. Some of us thought it was overkill. There were these singing dwarfs running around the castle. I was relieved that none came after me. I returned to my room shortly after dinner. I dropped my bag on the bed and looked around I saw a vase of orchids on the nightstand. I walked over and stuck my nose in the flowers. They smelled heavenly. I picked up the note next to the vase:

_Tama_

_Meet me in the great hall at nine and wear something nice._

_Oli_

I was curious to what he would be playing at. I worked on my homework for a while and admired the flowers when I could. When it got closer to nine, I put my books away and started to rummaged through my clothes. I found a nice white cheongsam with pink sakura blossoms on it to put on. I snuck out of the tower and made my way to the great hall. I looked around the dimly lit hall looking for Oliver. I jumped a little when I heard some music from a radio.

_"This unusual request goes out to a special couple at Hogwarts, Tama and Oli."_

Two steps behind by Def Leppard started to play. I gave a slight giggle at it. I knew they were a popular band with the muggles, but it hear it on WWN was surprising.

"Your beautiful in the moonlight." Oliver whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him. He was dressed in a red button up shirt and black slacks.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to sway with the music. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the music played on. We were oblivious to Fred and Angelina watching us from the doorway and the fact that one of them had a camera, taking pictures.

* * *

March came with some interesting events. The match for Ravenclaw and Slytherin snuck up. I was burried with homework for my newts that I couldn't break away to go and watch. I felt a little bad when I heard it was a rough game. Cho found me and we tried to cheer Roger up. Slytherin had flatten Ravenclaw. I was curious to how the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match would turn out.

Days later, the match for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff came. I wore my Gryffindor shirt and headed out to the pitch. I ran into Leanne on my way there. Leanne was going on and on about how exhausted Katie has been from all of the practices. We barely made it into the stands when Professor McGonagall was yelling about how the match was cancelled.

"This isn't going to go over well." I muttered.

Soon enough we heard Oliver arguing back. Leanne and I struggled through the crowd to reach the Gryffindor team.

"I can't believe it!" Oliver grumbled.

Leanne and I followed them inside the castle. We had feeling that the team was going to be grumpy for a while, especially Oliver.

"Kiya!"

I turned to see Percy. He looked upset for some reason.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"It's Penelope."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been attacked and... and.."

I felt numb as I hugged him.

"Who in the world would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know."

* * *

It bothered me to see Percy upset. Oliver and I did our best to keep him clam. I went back to my room after dinner and it was weird to not have Penelope there. I couldn't figure out why someone would hurt Penelope, she was so kind and gentle. I could only hope that everything would turn out all right in the end. It took me forever to get to sleep.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Testing 1, 2, 3

Own nothing but the ocs. This does start during Chamber of Secrets, but will continue past it. I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter lately, life has kept me busy along with working on this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)

* * *

Days later

With all of the excitement going on lately with the attacks, I would try to stay focus on my homework. I laughed one day when Fred and George begged me to come and spend time with Oliver. Apparently he was still being sour about quidditch being cancelled. I told them I would try, but I couldn't guarantee anything.

I was up in the library studding when I heard someone coming in. I looked up from my book and saw Oliver.

"Oli, what are you doing here?"

"The guys kicked me out for a while."

I tried not to laugh as he sat down scowling.

"Tama, I missed you."

"Missed you too Oli."

"So what in world has been keeping you away from me?"

I glanced up and saw the smirk on his face.

"Well Oli, studding for the New-"

"I meant besides studding. I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me."

I slamed my book shut and gently smack the top of Oliver's head.

"Owww... Tama."

I giggled as I got up, left the library with Oliver following behind. We walked together for a bit longer before we had to part.

"Night Tama."

"Night Oli."

* * *

I was laughing as I was chasing Oliver down to the great hall. We were to start our apparation class. I skidded to a halt and bumped into Percy. We handed over payment to the instructor and listened as he told us what to do. The first time I attempted to apparate, I missed the hoop. I got the hang of it after a few times, but it was discovered that something odd would happen when I apparated.

"One more time Miss Ryu."

I sighed as I turned on my heal and apparated to the new spot. When I looked back, there was some reminisce of flower petals in the spot I had left.

"Don't worry Miss Ryu. It's a rare thing to happen instead of a noise."

I could hear the snickering coming from Drezella Melpomene.

"Oh the poor princess can't get it right." she snickered.

"At least I didn't splinch."

Drezella scowled at me before she turned, flipped her hair and joined Marcus. Oliver and Percy came over and Oliver gently pulled me away. I glared at Drezella as we left.

"I don't like her." I growled when we reached the hallway.

"You don't have to. Just don't stoop to her level." Percy reminded.

"You're right."

"You could have hexed her." Oliver snickered. "Or sent one of your dragons after her."

I glanced at Percy and he was trying not to laugh. The image of my dragons snapping at Drezella's heals did look hysterical. Oliver broke first in laughter as Percy and I joined him. It felt good to hear Percy laugh again.

* * *

It wasn't long before May was upon us. Newts were coming up in the next week. I groaned when I saw the schedule. Within the first week, I had all three of my tests. I started to dread monday. Fred and George would try to get me to relax but it didn't help when Percy would come by and yell at them. Oliver stopped by on sunday night and shooed me off to bed early. I tried to tell him that I still needed to study more before the test.

"Drink." he said handing me a cup.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

I caved and took a drink. It was hot chocolate with peppermint and lavender. I felt sleepy after I had finished the drink. Oliver smirked at me when I didn't protest about him escorting me back to the tower.

* * *

Morning came and I groaned as the sun started to peak in. I felt better after the much needed rest. I looked over at Penelope's empty bed and sighed. I missed having her around. I grabbed my charm book and headed out from breakfast. I was happy to see muffins on the table when I sat next to Cho.

"Good luck today." she said.

"Thanks."

I grabbed a cherry chocolate chip muffin and munched away.

I found the room for the test, after a couple of wrong turns. A couple of the testers were happy to see that I was eager to take the newts in charms. I sat down at a desk and waited as they passed out the papers for the written part. It reminded me too much of when I took my owls.

Lunch came and signaled the end of the test. I didn't think it was too hard. I wandered aimlessly out of the room to the great hall. I was more surprised to find yakisoba and sushi at the table when I sat down.

"Oohh, someone loves me." I grinned.

I was thrilled on how good the food tasted. It wasn't that often that the kitchens made this but when they did I was ecstatic. I opened my book and skimmed over the material again. Time went by fast and I found myself in the classroom for the second part of the test. I was sent down to see one of the testers. He had a very serious but kind look on his face.

"Hello Miss Ryu. I hope that you're having a good day."

"Of course."

"All right then. Let's start with conjuring something that flies."

I smirked as I conjured my dragons. I missed the looks on the other testers' faces. The dragons flew around my tester and landed on my head.

"Interesting." he murmured as he wrote in his book. "Now how about something harder."

I was worn out by the time I left the room. I trudged down for dinner.

* * *

Two days later was my test for astronomy. The hardest part was that it was at night. Oliver had insisted that I take a thermos of hot chocolate with me. I was grateful that the testers didn't mind that I had a drink with me. I spent the next afternoon going over some minor things with Professor McGonagall. It was one of the few times that she said she would miss me in her class next year.

For some reason my transfiguration tests were easier than my charms tests. I figured it was because most of my nerves were gone. I had the same tester as I did for charms. He was overly excited to see me. After I was done, he told me I would get my test results in the summer. I silently hoped for good news as I left the room.

* * *

Please review.


	13. School End, Summer Begins

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

The end of the school year came in a blink of and Professor Flitwick had helped me fill out a letter to apply as an intern at St. Mungo's for the summer. It was hard to contain my excitement while we were going over the paperwork. I was surprised when he added recommendations from Professors McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

The only thing I didn't like was waiting for an answer. Fred and George were trying to come up with different scenarios about what I would do at St. Mungo's.

"Maybe you'll get to work on the floor that has all of the nutters." George though.

"No. She'll have work in the wing that deals with accidental magic." Fred snickered.

"If you two get stuck together by some type of taffy wrap, I won't help you." I sighed.

I watched as both twins looked at each other with a look I couldn't read.

"Ryu! You're brilliant!" they said.

I realized what I had said and wanted to hit my head against something. I couldn't believe I gave them an idea. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. I leaned into Oliver and felt him shaking with laughter.

"Think of it this way Tama, worry more if they get stuck face to face versus back to back." he whispered in my ear.

I bursted out in laughter at the thought. I shook in laughter against him as the twins were trying to figure out what he said.

The attacks had stopped to the relief of everyone. Slowly everything and everyone was back to normal. Percy and I felt much relief when we saw Penelope up and moving around after being cured. Percy pouted when I beat him at hugging Penelope first.

* * *

It was summer and the house was quiet and I was bored. My parents' were busy with their work and they weren't home that much. I was allowed to use one of the rooms in the basement as my own potions area. I was thrilled when mother told me that I could use the floo to go and see Oliver anytime I wanted.

I had just received my letter for being accepted as an intern for St. Mungo's as a mediwitch. Though I thought it was odd that they had requested that I get a specialty wand. I got an idea as I went to find some parchment. I wrote a quick note and sent it off with Sora. I went to my room and looked around it. I was pleased with how it turned out from when I decorated it. The walls look like the night sky with a sunset on one wall, stars on the other two walls and a crescent moon on the fourth wall. I sat down at my desk and pulled out the papers I had gotten about interning at St. Mungo's.

"Hello? Tama?"

I left my room and saw Oliver in living room, dusting off as he walked away from the fireplace. I waited until he took off his cloak before I hugged him.

"Sora came with the good news and I had to come and see you." he said. "How's my mediwitch?"

"I'm not one yet Oli."

"So, what now?"

"I have to get a new wand and some other things. They sent me a small list."

"When do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about now?"

"All right."

I went to grab my list and cloak. I came back and followed Oliver into the fireplace.

* * *

We appeared in Diagon Alley in moments. We made our way over Olivander's.

"You don't need to go to Gringotts at all?" Oliver asked.

"No, I already have enough for what I would need."

I opened the door and jumped a little when the bell rang. I heard Oliver laughing at me. I turned a playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ah Miss Ryu. I heard that you would be coming to visit. Nice to see you again Mr. Wood."

"Hello Mr. Olivander." I greeted.

"May I see you other wands?"

"Of course."

I pulled out my white wand and the red wand. We watched as he picked up the white one.

"Ah, your first wand. Beautiful wand with sakura blossoms engraved on the handle, sakura wood, komodo dragon heartstring, right? Great for dueling and defense."

He picked up the second one and looked it over.

"This one has been working for you, correct? Cherry wood with Chinese fireball heartstring. Good for charms and transfiguration. It's good to know that you're taking good care of your wands."

He handed them back and went down one of the isles. I slipped them into the holster.

"I didn't know that there was a difference with your two wands." Oliver whispered in my ear.

"After I got my second one, I discovered that they preferred to be used for specific things."

"Try these Miss Ryu."

I sighed as we went though a couple of different wands. I was surprised when we found one that worked.

"I think this one will work nicely." Olivander said. "Especially for potions."

I found that a rosewood wand with a phoenix feather core felt soothing in my hand. It had a vine with roses craved on the handle. I paid Olivander for the wand and we said our goodbyes. Oliver dragged me off to the quidditch supply store. I don't know how long we were in there for before I had to drag him out so I could finish getting my stuff.

* * *

I was glad when we got back to my house. We brought my stuff into my room and set them on the desk.

"Tsukiya? Is that you?"

"Oli and I are here mum." I called back.

"Oliver is here too? Do you want to stay for dinner and such?"

"I'd like to." he said.

We headed into the kitchen and found my mother cooking dinner.

"Package came for you Kiya."

I opened the package and heard Oliver laughing. I opened the note that came with it:

_Tsukiya_

_These are outfits called scrubs that the muggles wear at their healing places. We're going to have you work with children and thought this would be helpful. We can't wait to see you._

_Nina_

_Head Healer_

I pulled out the outfits and looked them over. One was blue, with silver snitches all over the shirt and the other was identical in red with gold snitches.

"Oli, if you breathe a word of this to anyone at school, I'll hex you."

"I won't but it looks like a better outfit than the one that Madam Pomfrey wears."

I gave him a playful punch on his shoulder as he laughed.

* * *

Please review.


	14. St Mungo & Puddlemere

still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

Weeks later

I had my cloak wrapped around me as I headed to St. Mungo's. I brought an extra set of clothes just incase the scrubs were a prank. I had my ID with me along with the instructions on where to go. I checked in with the welcome witch and I headed to the east wing to find Nina.

"Ah, you must be Tsukiya." grinned a witch with strawberry blonde hair.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Nina, as you can figure out. Anyway, the outfits were not my idea, but I kinda like them." she chuckled.

I followed her around as she showed me where I could put my stuff and to check in every time I come. She went on to say that I would mostly be down on the ground floor with her. It would be rare if I went anywhere else.

* * *

Hours Later

The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful. Those who came in were easily taken care of and sent back home. At one point Nina took me to the other floors for a tour. We reached the fourth floor and a saw a young girl out walking around. I glanced at Nina and she shrugged her shoulders. I caught up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, are you suppose to be out wandering around?" I asked her.

"I don't know. No one seems to care that I'm out here." she sighed.

"I'm sure that someone would miss you. What's your name?"

"Kaede."

"Kaede, what?"

"Kaede Wood."

I knelt down to her level and looked at her. Her hazel eyes looked cloudy and she had beautiful red brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you Kaede. I'm Tsukiya Ryu or you can call me Kiya for short. May I walk you back to your room?" I asked.

She sighed and held out her hand. I took it and followed Nina to where Kaede's room was. I helped her back onto the bed. I couldn't help getting the feeling that she was bored. I took out my wand a conjured a couple of dragons for her.

"Here Kaede. I'm going to leave you some small dragons to play with. They won't breath fire and if you want them to go away, just tap them twice on the head." I explained.

The dragons ran up onto her lap as she giggled. It was good to see her expression changed.

"Thank you Kiya. I hope that you'll visit again."

"I hope that I can. Bye Kaede."

I turned and joined Nina. We headed back down to the ground floor. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she looked familiar or she resembled someone I knew.

"Nina, do you know what's with Kaede?" I asked.

"She's a sweet girl. Her family was in an accident with a spell that went wrong. Her parents died and Kaede went blind. We haven't been able to reverse it, if it's possible. On top of that the person in charge of finding her next of kin, is dragging their feet. She's been here for almost two years. No one comes to visits her and I'm sure she's bored to death." Nina sighed.

When I got home, I wrote a letter to Joycelyn to see if she knew anyone by the name of Kaede in her family. I sent if off with Sora in hopes of some good news.

* * *

Days later

I had spent every lunch break with Kaede. It was good to make her laugh and smile. I was given permission to bring her some things. I brought her a stuffed bunny and the Tales of Beedle the Bard. The book would talk when she ran her finger over the raised words or pictures. She loved hearing about Hogwarts and quidditch. I eventually brought her a book about each and made them to work like her other talking book.

"Kiya?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts."

I smiled as I saw the look on her face.

"I'm hoping that you'll be able to go some day."

* * *

Weeks later

I had arrived at the hospital and was about to put my stuff away.

"Kiya, changed into your other clothes. We're going out into the field." Nina said.

I ran to the bathroom and changed. I laughed slightly as I pulled on the Puddlemere United shirt over my head. Nina laughed when she saw me.

"How'd you know we were going to see Puddlemere?" she asked.

My jaw dropped.

"Really? I had no clue. It was a shirt I grabbed this morning." I said.

I adjusted my wand holster on my belt loop. I pulled out my necklace from under my shirt and tied my hair up.

"Careful, those boys might try to take you home." she teased.

"They can try, but I don't think Oli would be happy about it." I smirked.

We grabbed our gear and I followed her out. She grabbed my arm and we apparated to the Puddlemere training area.

"All right boys, it looks like our replacement is here." The owner chuckled.

"Now, now Ryan. Be nice." Nina said. "I'm here with a trainee."

Ryan looked over at me and smiled. He was a tall lanky guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, a beauty." he said.

By then the team had shown up and were eyeing me. I tried to ignore them and focus on my hair staying white.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"My name is Tsukiya Ryu. You can call me Kiya or Ryu, if you prefer." I grinned.

"Nina, you brought us a pretty one."

I felt a hand slap against my shoulder. I turned to see a red head guy grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Please remove your hand." I asked coldly.

"Oohh. Smith, this girl is not interested in you." Another teased.

"She just needs to get to know me." he said tightening his grip.

"I'll say this one last time," I growled, "let go of me."

"Not yet." he grinned, as he leaned towards me.

I dropped my stuff, grabbed his arm, turned and tossed him over my shoulder.

"When a woman says let go, you should listen!" I yelled.

Smith landed with a thud. Laughter ensued as I turned and glanced over the rest.

"Let's get one thing straight," I started, "No one touches me or my stuff without my permission. If you do, I will not be healing any injuries you get. Also, I'm an expert on duo, as in two, wand fighting and sword fighting. I always have one, if not both on me at all times. Don't mess with me."

"Nina," Ryan started, "I like her. If things works out, I think I'll have to keep her."

I relaxed a bit when I saw the rest of the guys nod. Ryan shooed them off for practice as Nina when to check on Smith. Lucky for him, he just had a bruise.

Nina and I sat down near the bench as practice when on. In between some of the runs, the guys would take turns talking to me. They were surprised to hear that I didn't play much quidditch as school.

"I heard about one game from my cousin." Daniel said.

"Oh, yeah." Troyce added. "I think there was a small tidbit in the paper about it. Some amazing move by a Ravenclaw chaser."

"You talking about this?" Ryan grinned.

He opened his folder and pulled out a newspaper clipping. It was a brief story with a picture from the game. I read it over and smiled.

"Ryan, sir. May I please have a copy of this?" I asked.

"I don't see why not? Out of curiosity, why?"

I took a deep breath and grinned. "That player was me."

"No way!"

"Show us!"

By that time the rest of the team was on the ground and a few were looking at the clipping.

"Please show us!" Troyce begged.

"Ah, go for it deary." Nina piped in.

I sighed as I stood up.

"Only on one condition." I smirked. "The whole team has to come to my school and watch Ravenclaw play against Gryffindor."

"Why that game?"

"Let's just say, it will be well worth it."

I held out my hand to him. Ryan gave me a huge grin as he shook my hand.

"I'll keep in contact with Madam Hooch and I'll make sure the entire team is there to watch."

Troyce handed me his broom and I took off up into the sky.

* * *

I was excited when I was done for the day. I decided to take a detour and went to see Oliver. I step out of the fireplace and looked around.

"Oli?" I called out.

I heard some footsteps and a thump. Oliver pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiya?" Joycelyn asked when she left the kitchen.

"I had such an exciting day that I had to come here first." I grinned.

"So tell us." Oliver said.

I hung up my cloak and sat at the table. Joycelyn brought me a cup of hot chocolate as I started to tell them of meeting the Puddlemere team. I saw their expressions changed when I got to the agreement I made with the owner.

"They're going to come and watch our game?" Oliver said.

"They better or I'm going to be giving them a hard time. Oh, Oli, you can't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll try my best."

"Joycelyn did you get my letter?" I asked.

"About Kaede? Yes, I did. It turns out that she's our nice who's been missing. Duncan has been going through the family documents. He's down at the ministry working on have us become her guardian since no one was listed for her." she explained.

"I hope it works. I've been visiting her during my lunch breaks."

"We'll keep you updated."

* * *

Please review.


	15. Love Drunk

still own nothing but the Oc's.

* * *

I was working hard during my day off instead of relaxing. Oliver had relayed the good news that his parents have been granted guardianship of Kaede. I had to convince Joycelyn that it was okay for Kaede to have the room that I had always stayed in. We had made some small changes for her.

"You'll just have to stay in my room." Oliver teased.

"Then you get to sleep on the floor."

"So harsh Tama."

I gave him a playful punch to his shoulder as his dad laughed. We were waiting in the kitchen for Joycelyn to arrive with Kaede. The flames lit up the fireplace as Kaede bounced through and landed on the floor with a thud. I quickly moved over and helped her up.

"Welcome home Kaede." I greeted.

She gave me a tight hug as she broke down in tears.

"Kaede?"

"I-It's so nice to be home. I never thought I would be able to leave the hospital."

Joycelyn appeared at that moment and gave us a smile.

"She was hoping that you would be here Kiya. She wouldn't stop talking about all of the times that you came to visit her." she smiled.

I watched as Joycelyn whispered something into Kaede's ear. Her face lit up and she let go of me. Kaede took Joycelyn's hand and took her for a tour of the house.

"I think she'll be happy here." Oliver smiled.

"Of course she will. She's with family."

* * *

Days later

I was getting severly bored with how slow things were going at the hospital. I briefly flipped through the Daily Prophet, hoping for something different, but no. It was still going on about Sirius Black. I was about to bang my head on the desk when I heard Nina calling for me.

"Come on Kiya... we have to head out."

I grabbed my stuff and ran out after her.

* * *

"Seriously... I'm not sure I _want_ to know what happened."

Nina and I looked at the two guys from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. We tilted our head as we watched the lady bobbing around some of the chimneys on tops of the houses. I was trying hard not to laugh as I watched her bob between two chimneys. I was partly curious on what happened, but I was afraid to ask. At one point she bobbed away from a chimney that started to spurt out smoke.

"We were called out and as protocol... we asked for you two to join us, just incase something else needs to be attended to." said one of the men.

I rubbed my temples as I watched them puncture her and she slowly floated back down towards the ground, bumping ever so often between a chimney or part of a house. The lady was yelling about something and we were trying hard to understand what she meant. As soon as she was on the ground, I took out my wand and quickly waved it around her head. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped her babbling.

"She's fine." I said, as I took a step back.

"Oh good. Thank you."

Nina tapped my shoulder and we turned to leave. I gave one glance back at the two men before we apperated away.

* * *

Later on

I was glad when I made it home. I found a note on the kitchen counter from my parents. They had left for Tokyo again. I tossed the note aside and silently wished that I was able to go with them. I missed some of my friends from there. I trudged up to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor just barely inside my room. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Tama..."

I swatted away the hand that brushed against my face.

"Tama..."

I jolted up when someone shook me and I instinctly swung my fist. I felt fingers wrap around my fist as I rubbed my eyes with my other hand. It took a bit for my eyes to focus on who was in front of me.

"Oli?" I asked sleepily.

"I didn't meant to startle you." he grinned. "I didn't hear anyone when I arrived and I wasn't sure if you were home."

Oliver let go of my hand as I started to stretch and look around more. I frowned slightly when I saw how dark it was becoming.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch."

I playfully smacked his shoulder as he laughed. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you here Oli?"

"Did you forget?"

I looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. All the days were mushed together in my mind. The smile on his face grew bigger as he kissed my cheek.

"Did you forget about our date?"

I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sooo sorry Oli."

"We still have time... if you want to go."

"Of course."

* * *

I held onto Oliver as we flew through the air on his broom. I wasn't sure where we were going but I didn't care at the moment. It was too late for us to go to the Queen of Tarts to eat. We finally touch down in a small area and quickly made our way to the Black Sheep. I followed Oliver inside and laughter met our ears. It was nice and warm inside. I found a table for us as Oliver went over to the bar for some drinks. I laughed when he joined me with two bottles of butterbeer.

"Food will be here in a short bit." he grinned.

"What did you order me?"

"That is a surprise."

I was in the middle of telling Oliver about the lady floating near the chimney when our food came. The waitress set down two plates of sandwiches and chips in front of us and left. I reached for a plate, only to have Oliver playfully slap my hand away.

"Hey!"

"The best part of this is sharing." he teased. "We are sharing a turkey sandwich and a spicy roast beef."

Oliver swapped a half of each sandwich so we both could try each kind. He gave me a huge smile as he pushed a plate towards me.

"Am I allowed to eat now?"

"Yep."

* * *

Somehow, we made it back to my house. I giggled as I stumbled a bit in the yard and held on to Oliver's shoulder. My legs didn't want to hold me up. I let go of Oliver and fell to the ground.

"Tama!"

Oliver caught me before I fully hit the ground. We ended up on our backs on the ground. I couldn't stop my giggles as I curled into him.

"I'm still surprised on how much you drank." Oliver teased.

"Hey... I have tomorrow off... and I was enjoying my time with a handsome guy... somehow I didn't fall of the broom." I slightly slurred.

Oliver rolled in laughter.

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. you... you had as much as me to drink."

"I know."

"Why is it affecting me more."

"You're a light weight."

I glanced up into the starry filled sky with a bright moon and sighed. It was beautiful to watch the sky on a clear night.

"You know Oli... I'm glad that I moved back here." I whispered.

"Oh?"

I didn't look at him when he rolled to his side. I closed my eyes when he brushed some of my hair away from my face.

"It was weird to be out in Tokyo without you. I know we were close when we were younger, but I missed you. I was shy around the other kids and I didn't laugh that much. As I got older, I was slowly starting to loose hope that I would see you again. Some of my new friends would try to get me to date other guys but I didn't have any interest in them."

"Why's that?"

"They weren't you."

I didn't dare look at him, in slight fear of seeing the look on his face.

"You were always there for me." I went on, "You always knew how to make me laugh and cheer me up when I was sad. I thought I was dreaming when I saw you again. I was glad when we were able to act like no time has passed."

I glanced at him, seeing the smile on his face as he played with my purple hair.

"I missed you too Tama. There are no words to express on how happy I was when you came back. You know... there is one thing that I'll have to do now."

"What's that?"

"Now that I've caught you, I'm never letting you go."

I looked at him with wide eyes as his lips grazed mine.

"I've always loved you, Tama." he whispered.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
